The Murder of Forever
by KittieKat121
Summary: Takes place after Destined. Laurel and Tamani are finally together, but their promise of 'forever' is cut short when things start to turn against them. Bad faerie magic is reappearing, wild faeries are everywhere, and Avalon is split between Queen Marion and young Yasmine. They won the battle in Avalon, but the struggle for power is far from over. Just how long is Forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, i just finished reading the whole Wings series and i am literally in love with the story! I always favoured Tamani, and so now i am going to write about him and Laurel, because there really isn't enough about them in the books. This fic takes place right after Destined, and some parts are a bit fluffy, but there is a storyline in there too.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please review :D Also, if you have a fic about Wings, or know of a good one, could you recomend it to me, because i am ****_dying_**** to read more! Thanks :) :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

.

Laurel was awake with the sunrise, and she looked over at Tamani, lying on her bed next to her, still fast asleep. His chest was slowly rising and falling and his lips were slightly parted into a smile. Laurel smiled back at him, and slipped out of bed. Usually, she would just stay there, enjoying the feel of his warm breath on her skin, but today she couldn't. She needed to get up, because today was the day they went back to school.

It had been almost two weeks since David had dropped Tamani and Laurel back at her house on the return from Avalon. There had been a lot of teary hugs from Laurel's parents, and a lot of explaining, but her parent's had accepted everything as well as anyone could expect them to. They had graciously agreed to let Tamani live with them - considering his apartment had been destroyed, and he could not go back to Avalon - and for the past two weeks he and Laurel had lived in bliss, hardly leaving eachothers sides. But, unfortunately, winter break was over, and they had decided the best thing for them to do was to go back to school as if nothing had happened.

After getting changed, Laurel crept down the stairs so she didn't wake anyone up and went into the kitchen. She had just opened the fridge when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, pulling her in close. She smiled, but didn't say anything as she felt Tamani place a soft kiss on her neck. She held out a can of Sprite to Tamani, before grabbing her own. She closed the fridge with her foot, and spun around in Tamani's arms so she was facing him.

"Good morning." She said softly. Tamani planted a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." He replied. A car horn sounded from outside, and Laurel looked over Tamani's shoulder to see David's car right outside, with Chelsea in the passanger seat.

"There's our ride." She said. They hadn't plucked up the courage to go back to Tamani's destroyed apartment to face all the bad memories that lay there, and to retrieve their cars.

They made their way outside, to find Chelsea and David chatting away about normal non-faerie related things. Laurel smiled at her best friends, "Hey guys."

"Laurel! You can help me with this - David is so unhelpful!" Chelsea said excitedly

"What's up?" Laurel asked, as Tamani opened the car's back door for her and she climbed inside.

"_I_ think that dying my hair blonde like yours would look amazing, but _David_ thinks i shouldn't do it!" Chelsea said. Laurel stared at her friend for a moment.

"Are you joking?" She asked, "I would _die_ for your hair."

Tamani tensed beside her. Maybe throwing words like _die_ around wasn't the best idea, considering the amount of death they had faced just a few weeks ago. Especially reffering to herself - Tamani hadn't said much about the time when he thought Laurel was dead, but he had whispered a few words one night, when he thought Laurel was asleep, and she didn't want him even _thinking_ about the pain he had felt.

"Well...i mean...you know..." She flustered, "Don't dye it blonde."

Chelsea slumped in defeat and David smiled in triumph, "I told you she'd say that."

"Tamani, what do you think?" Chelsea asked, in one last desperate hope.

Tamani rolled his eyes, "I don't think i really have a say in it."

"Why not?" Chelsea asked

"Because if i tell you to do it Laurel will give me death glares, and if i tell you not to do it _you_ will give me death glares." Tamani said. David chuckled from the front seat, and both the girls glared at him.

"I would _not_!" They both said, practically in unison.

Tamani rolled his eyes again. "Come on, let's just get this hell day over with."

Laurel nudged his arm, "It's not so bad."

"I don't get to see you until lunch time." He grumbled

"You'll survive." She said, kissing his cheek as David pulled into a parking space.

"Just." He said, sliding out of the car, and holding out his hand to help Laurel out.

Her hand slipped into his as they began to walk towards the school, David and Chelsea following them. It felt weird to be back at the school, as if everything was normal. As if nothing had happened, no one had died, and half of Avalon hadn't been ripped to pieces. Still, it was what they had to do. They entered the school, and began walking down the corridor. When they reached the place where Yuki's locker had been, Laurel gently turned Tamani's head away, so he could not look at it.

Yuki had been against them from the start - she'd worked with Klea, taken thoughts from Laurel's head, and helped fight in Avalon, causing thousands of faerie deaths - but ultimately, she had been good at heart. She'd been fed lies from Klea, made to believe that what she was doing _was_ the right thing. And in the end, she had saved them all from being trapped in Avalon forever. In the end she'd given Avalon hope for a better future. She'd died for the good of Avalon, and for the good of Laurel and her friends, and they had mourned for her the same as any other faerie who had died - probably more.

Laurel squeezed Tamani's hand gently and kissed his cheek before saying goodbye and heading towards her first class. They had hardly been apart for more than a few minutes since they'd gotten back from Avalon, and it was going to be hard getting through the next three hours until they saw eachother again. Still, they would make it. As Laurel sat down at her desk, she closed her eyes and pictured Tamani, unable to stop a smile spreading across her lips. Oh yeah, they would make it.

* * *

**Heyy, so i hope you liked it! Next update will be fairly soon, because i am dying to write more :)**

**Please review, tell me what you think, or suggest anything you would like to happen! **

**Thanks, ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again :) Pleeeease keep reading, follow, favourite, whatever, and preeettyyyyy pleeeeasseeee review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

.

Laurel practically dived into Tamani's arms as the bell signalling the start of lunch echoed along the corridors.

"Hey there." He said into her hair, and she smiled. They walked towards Laurel's locker, where she dumped her books before taking Tamani's hand and leading him outside. It was still pretty cold out, but the two faeries could handle it. It also gave Chelsea an excuse to have David all to herself inside. Laurel wished they would just _get together_ already! Chelsea was already beyond in love with David, and Laurel suspected that David was starting to feel the same way. Since they had returned from Avalon, they had been almost as inseperable as Laurel and Tamani. _Almost_.

"What did you pack us?" Tamani asked

"Who said i brought _you_ anything?" Laurel asked, sticking her tongue out. Tamani raised his eyebrows and reached into Laurel's bag, producing two tuppaware pots containing some of her mom's canned peaches, and two cans of Sprite.

"This is all for you?" He teased

"Whatever." Laurel said, snatching one of the pots and one of the cans for herself. "How was your day?"

"Torture." Tamani said, and Laurel rolled her eyes at his exageration, "Sitting in a dark classroom for hours without any sunlight. And without you."

"Think of the two years i was here before you." Laurel told him, lying back on the grass. It was slightly damp, but she liked the coolness on her skin. Tamani joined her lying down, his hand finding hers and lacing their fingers together.

"I don't want to think about that." He said, "We weren't together then."

"You've gotten a lot more...soppy since we started dating." Laurel teased, and Tamani frowned.

"You'd better take that back Miss Sewell." He said sternly

"Make me." Laurel told him, and then shrieked as Tamani's thin fingers began tickling her softly around her stomach. "Stop! Stop it! Tamani!"

He paused, looking down at where Laurel was led on the ground and smirking, "Make me."

She reached up and kissed him, long and passionately. Tamani's hands left her stomach and tangled their way into Laurel's hair, pulling her closer to him. A moan escaped from her throat and she dug her fingers gently into his back, "How did we ever resist doing this?"

Tamani shook his head, "With difficulty."

Guilt washed over Laurel, thinking of how she'd strung Tamani along for so long before they'd actually started dating. She banished those thoughts with new thoughts - thoughts of what her and Tamani were now; Together, In love, Friends, Boyfriend and Girlfriend...everything. They were everything - everything that mattered anyway.

"Whoops," Came a cheerful voice, "I was going to ask you guys if you were busy, but _clearly_ you are."

"Chelsea." Laurel said with a laugh

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything, i'll go!" She said

"Hey, Chelsea wait!" Laurel called before her best friend disappeared. Chelsea turned around, raising an eyebrow in question, "I thought you were hanging out with David?"

Chelsea looked embarrassed, "I was."

"And...?" Laurel prompted

"I don't want to talk about it." Chelsea said and then she disapeared.

"Since when does that girl _not_ want to talk?" Tamani asked

"Exactly what i was thinking." Laurel said, staring at where Chelsea had been, "Maybe i should go ask David what happened."

"Hasn't David interfered enough with our relationship? Now he takes priority over kissing too?" Tamani asked. Laurel felt guilty again, until she realised Tamani was joking. He had once dispised David, but now they were good friends. Laurel didn't know if it was because of everything they had been through in Avalon, or if it was simply that David wasn't Laurel's boyfriend anymore - no longer an obsticle in Tamani's quest of winning Laurel's heart.

"I suppose i could always ask him later." She said

"Sounds like a plan." Tamani said with a smile

~o.O.o~

Laurel sighed in pleasure as she stretched her arms out into the sunlight. After being stuck inside in the dark nearly all day, it felt good to be out in the sun. Tamani was smiling secretly at her as she closed her eyes and let her skin soak in the rare January sunshine.

"This is good." She said. She heard Tamani chuckle and laughed back. Then she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. It made her want to turn around and look. She opened her eyes and disguised the look over her shoulder with a toss of her long blonde hair. She caught sight of a shadow disappearing into the trees, and then nothing.

"What are you staring at?" Tamani asked, drawing closer

"There was...never mind." She had probably imagined it.

"Laurel?" He asked

"I...i thought someone was there, watching me. But no one is." She said. Tamani relaxed.

"It's probably just the sentries." He said. There were less sentries hanging around now Klea and the trolls were gone, but there were still a hundred around Laurel's house, and lots more dotted around Cresent City, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous.

"That makes sense." Laurel said, smiling as the mystery was solved. "I guess i'm just jumpy recently."

"I know." Tamani said, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "But it's all over now. There's no one but you and me."

"Hmmm, i like the sound of that." Laurel murmured, and Tamani chuckled softly. "Hey, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Tamani said, "It's just a bit further."

After a few more minutes of walking, they were on a cliff edge. Despite hating the salt water, Laurel gasped at the view of the ocean, the sound of the waves, and the brigh blue sky. Being in the water would weaken her, but being this high up above it exhillerated her. She rushed over to the edge and looked out, seeing as far as the horizon stretched.

"Oh Tam, it's so beautiful up here!" She said

"I'd show you it at sunset, but you might fall asleep on me." He joked, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waste.

"One time!" She huffed. Tamani always teased her about how she slept so early - even for a faerie - and there might have been _one time_ where she'd fallen asleep whilst they had been lying on the bed talking, but he wouldn't let her live it down.

He kissed her neck as they stood and watched the birds on the horizon. "This is perfect, Tam."

"I'm glad you like it." He said

"I like anywhere when i'm with you." She said softly

"Now who's being soppy?" He teased

"Shut up!" She said, turning around and kissing him, forcing him to do as she asked.

* * *

**Heyy, thanks to anyone who is still reading ;) Hope you liked it :) Please review and keep reading!**

**~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I took such a long time to update :( Things have been hectic! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed! You make my day! :D :D Is anyone else really excited about the new Wings MOVIE?! It's gunna be Disney, so who knows how good it will be, but oh my god I want to see it! So, anyway, if any of you have stuck around long enough to read my begging for forgiveness for not updating in so long...I'll get on with the story... :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

.

"How was your first day back?" Laurel's Mom asked as she hugged Laurel in greeting and gave Tamani a warm smile.

"It was fine." Laurel said, just as Tamani said, "It was awful."

Laurel elbowed Tamani in the ribs, "Stop exaggerating."

"Your daughter is hard to stay away from." Tamani said to Laurel's Mom as way of explanation. Laurel's Mom smiled a knowing smile and busied herself in the kitchen as Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I've got studying to do and I need your help." Laurel said, tugging on Tamani's hand and leading him up the stairs to her bedroom-slash-laboratory.

"What can I be of assistance in?" Tamani asked grandly

"Drink this." Laurel told him, handing him a glass full of liquid and taking one in her own hand.

"What is it?" Tamani asked

"Phosphorescent." Laurel explained, "I mean, I know we don't need it anymore, but it got me thinking..."

"I thought you didn't want to drink it?" Tamani asked, examining the glass.

"I didn't." Laurel admitted, "But Katya-" Laurel almost choked on her friends name, "Drank this stuff with her friends before, right? And it's not poisonous or anything...I figured, why not?"

"Alright, cheers." Tamani said, clinking his glass of phosphorescent against Laurel's and drinking it quickly. Laurel did the same and the pair stared at each other for a moment, waiting for something to happen. "Uh, Laurel? Nothing's happening."

Laurel grinned and stood up. She pulled the curtains shut, throwing darkness into the room. As soon as the sunlight was gone, the pair began glowing bright green. They both burst out laughing as they looked at each other.

"That is the coolest thing _ever_." Tamani told her, pulling her towards him and kissing the tip of her glowing nose. She giggled.

"I didn't think it would be this...bright." She admitted. A thought crossed her mind, "I _have_ to get David round! He was always bugging me to drink this stuff. And Chelsea too!"

Two phone calls and ten minutes later, there was a knock at Laurel's door.

"Come in." Laurel called, and David and Chelsea both entered.

David was talking as he walked in, "What was so urgent that-Wow! Laurel!"

Laurel grinned at him, "What do you think?"

"I think...I think you're glowing." David said carefully

"Laurel, bad hair day much?" Chelsea asked, "As in it's gone from blonde to _green_. What have you _done_?"

"It'll wear off by tomorrow." Laurel assured her, "We thought we'd try a little experiment."

"I wanna try!" Chelsea said, but Laurel shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure this stuff would kill you if you drank it." She said. Chelsea pouted, muttering something about faeries under her breath.

"Laurel?" A voice squeaked from the doorway. Laurel turned to see her mother staring at her.

"Uh...hey Mom." She said smiling weakly

"What on earth happened to you?" Her Mom asked

"Just a...experiment." Laurel said carefully, "With Phosphorescent solution." If she used enough scientific words, it would put her Mom off questioning her further, "Testing the effects upon thylakoid membranes and the resulting observations we can deduce." The words didn't make sense, but Laurel said them with confidence, and only David really understood the words she was rattling off.

"You're...glowing." Laurel's Mom said

"Uh-huh." Laurel said, "Just one of the mentioned deduced observations." Laurel's Mom narrowed her eyes. She may have been over doing the science words... "It's safe, Mom, I promise."

"Keep the door open." Her Mom said as she gave up and walked away. She was getting used to the many things that came with her daughter being a Fall faerie, but it was still going to take a while for everything to sink in properly.

Laurel turned back to her friends, "I figured as the experiments I did before didn't really conclude anything, we should give this a shot."

"Good luck finding a Summer or Winter to help with this little experiment." Tamani said. A little reminder that they would never see a Summer or Winter faerie again. They probably wouldn't see any other Falls besides Laurel, either. They would never go back to Avalon, and the only faeries that lived outside of Avalon were Spring.

"We don't need them." Laurel said softly, not sure whether she was referring to the help of other fae in the experiment, or if she really meant Avalon in general. Truth was - despite how blissful these past days had been with Tamani - she missed Avalon already. She missed market, she missed the world tree, she missed the academy, she missed other fae...she missed Katya. But she would never see any of that again. It would be near impossible to get back into Avalon, and they'd only get chucked straight out again. And Katya...well it was completely impossible that Laurel would ever see her friend again.

Laurel suddenly noticed that Chelsea was facing away from the group. Well, more specifically, she was facing away from _David_. _What happened to them at lunch?_ Laurel thought.

"Hey, David, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, "In the hall?"

David looked up at her, "Sure."

Laurel closed the door behind them and waited a second until she heard Tamani and Chelsea start a conversation inside her bedroom. "Okay, spill."

"What?" David asked

"What happened with you and Chelsea?" Laurel demanded

"Nothing?" David said, it coming out as more of a question than a statement, "Why?"

"Nothing?" Laurel echoed, "You were supposed to hang out at lunch, but she turned up outside and said she didn't want to talk about why she wasn't with you. And now, she's completely ignoring you. So, back to my earlier question, what happened with you and Chelsea?"

"She ditched me at lunch." David told her, "But nothing had happened."

Laurel narrowed her eyes, "Why did she ditch?"

"I don't know Laurel, why don't you ask her?" David asked

"Because she won't tell me!" Laurel said. There was a pause. "What were you doing before she left?"

"Talking." David said

"About...?" Laurel prompted

"Prom." David said

"That's ages away!" Laurel said

"I know. She was asking if I had a date to prom, and I said no. Then she said she didn't have one yet either and maybe we could go together." David said, "I said yeah, I'd probably ask one of the girls from my class. And then I said maybe her and Ryan would be back together by then, and we could go as a group."

Laurel whacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "You idiot."

"What?" David asked

"She wasn't asking you to go together as a group." Laurel told him with an eye roll, "She was asking you to prom!"

David looked a bit taken aback, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Laurel said, "And I think you owe it to both of you to say yes."

"Uh, I guess..." David said, "But how am I going to-"

Laurel opened the door, "Chelsea? David and you are leaving now. David has something to say to you."

"Hu?" Chelsea asked, looking up, "Oh right, um, okay?"

David shot Laurel a look and she smiled in return. David sighed, "I was about to say how am I going to bring such a delicate subject up..."

"Well you can thank me then." Laurel said, then she laughed, "And since when is prom a delicate subject?"

"You want to talk to me about prom?" Chelsea asked warily

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go together, you know, as my date." David said, stumbling over his words.

"As your date?" Chelsea asked

"Uh, yeah." David said

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty cool." Chelsea said, opting for nonchalance. Laurel laughed and pushed them both towards the stairs before David could respond.

"Go talk about this." She said.

When David and Chelsea were gone, she turned back to Tamani, who was watching her with an amused smile on his face, "You're a match maker now are you?"

"I might be." She said. She couldn't help laughing - it was hard to take anything seriously when they were both still fluorescent green. "This had better wear off before school tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will." Tamani said, "What exactly did you want to gain from this experiment?"

Laurel shrugged, "It might be useful one day."

If only she knew just how useful it would prove to be...

* * *

**So, let me know what you thought! :) :) Sorry again for the long wait, but I promise to update sooner this time :) Bye for now! :) :) :)**


End file.
